


Open door

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [14]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Floof, Fluff, I didn't realize how much I love shy Ethan until now, I guess..., I'm Alive!, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shyness, bed shopping, happy happy happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: "Just browsing!"
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Open door

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, heck yeah! For those who don't follow me on Tumblr you wouldn't know that I took a little break. It was just for me to get my motivation back and to read a bunch of actual books instead of fanfiction. So yeah, hope I've improved a little bit. ❤

Sighing Ethan looked up at his partner. He noticed the way the blue-light from his screen reflected in the man's eyes, undoubtedly damaging his eyesight.

"Hey Mark?" He said, squinting from how bright the sun was. The man hummed, not looking up from his phone. Ethan sighed, walking quickly to get in front of Mark. "Can we go somewhere else today? I don't really have any place in mind, just somewhere we can have a little fun! Yah know?" Excitement filled his eyes as he looked to Mark, somewhat hoping he would say yes.

"Sure." He responded simply, sliding his phone into his back pocket. Ethan sighed sadly, letting his head drop.

The older man ruffled his hair playfully drawing the boy's attention back to him. Ethan gave him a small smile, but it dropped when Mark grabbed his hand, pulling him into a... furniture store? _Seriously?_

"Why a furniture store?" Mark shrugged, dropping the boy's hand. Ethan desperately grabbed it back, wrapping his other arm around his arm. The taller man glanced down at the young man. He sheepishly hid his face in the man's arm. "'Cause you said you wanted to do something fun."

"Hello, how may I help you two gentlemen today?" Mark smiled at the elderly store owner receiving a bright, seemingly contagious, smile in return. "Not much ma'am. We're just looking, right Eth?" He pulled his arm forward causing Ethan to squeak in protest when his protection was pulled away. The boy blushed, quickly becoming a flustered, stuttering mess.

The store owner and Mark chuckled at the boy's shyness, but he quickly snapped his mouth shut looking up at his boyfriend desperately. "Sorry." Mark whispered quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to Ethan's head. "S'okay." He mumbled, latching onto the older man's arm again. He waved to the owner as the couple made their way to the back of the store.

A devious grin spread itself across Mark's lips when an idea popped into his head. He stumbled forward, pretending to trip, Ethan, of course, was pulled along with him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his inevitable doom. But he didn't feel pain, he felt _warmth_. A nice comforting heat that enveloped the boy. He let himself relax, slowly opening his eyes.

Deep, brown, _caring_ eyes stared right back at him, filled with a look that could only be fondness. It felt nice. To be loved, to be cared for. To only have one person in the world look at you with that look in their eyes. Even if that wasn't a lot, it still meant so much to the boy.

" _Maarrrkkk._ " Ethan whined, hiding his face in said man's chest. "You're too precious. I need to get you home right now, show you how much I love you." The boy squeaked at his boyfriends words, burying his face deeper. "C'mon Eth, let's get you home." And with that Mark scooped him up, rubbing his face on his boyfriend's stomach, drawing a lovely laugh from the boy.

Ethan waved to the store-owner on the way out, still laughing slightly. She waved back happily. It was nice to see such a cute couple that clearly cared for each other. Even if she probably would never see them again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music while writing this 'cause I'm trying to find ways for me to stay concentrated because I struggle with staying concentrated. If you have any better recommendations please share!


End file.
